


Taboo

by Robshandmonkey



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Mafiaward, Mobward, Olderward, Robshandmonkey, Taboo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robshandmonkey/pseuds/Robshandmonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Masen is about to commit the ultimate sin when the new mob boss falls for of all things a catholic schoolgirl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

 

 

_**T** _

_**a** _

_**~.~.T a b o o.~.~** _

_**o** _

_**o  
** _

 

 

 

Preface

The Cullen-Masen Borgata is the biggest most notorious mafia, that has quickly swept over the crime ridden streets of Los Angeles in the last few years taking total control of the southlands streets in all illegal business ventures.

To other crime families around the world, the mafia has been dubbed "The Mickey Mouse Club."

Their name alone seems to lack any and all respect from fellow mobsters.

However, this family is one of the most deadly families that are a fully functioning and uncannily impenetrable mafia.

The "Family" recently moved into a new custom designed home, equipped with state of the art security, and surveillance system. The home and its surroundings is also guarded by a "crew" of armed men who are there to solely protect the members of the family. This "crew" is the equivalent to those that are skilled members of the Secret Service, who serve the president of the United States.

This brand new ominous expensive fortress that now looms over the hills of Hollywood, California like a gargoyle that watches over its city houses an estate mansion that is reminiscent of the infamous Castle Dracula.

Edward Masen Senior is the Don of the two merged families. The boss. The one that settles the disputes, makes the decisions, his word is law to any lower ranking member. He is one of the most dangerous men in this organization, because if you cross him, you will find out exactly how deadly this man can be.

**_The Cullen Family._**

Carlisle Cullen didn't quite have what it took to lead the family. All because of his disdain for anything that involved leaving blood on his hands, Carlisle had no choice but to stand by while Edward Masen Senior took over the family as the new Mafia Boss.

It should also be noted that Carlisle is secretly harboring a crush on the Don's wife, Elizabeth, but no one knows this other than Elizabeth herself.

Carlisle's newly pointed position is that of the Under boss and his induction into the position was within hours after his father was gunned down.

Emmett Cullen is Carlisle's brother, married to Rosalie having one son named Garrett.

Garrett is coming of age nearing eighteen him self and he is already elbows deep in the family business, even though he is still in high school.

**_The Masen Family_**

Edward Masen Senior was born into a mafia family. He married his beloved Elizabeth at the tender young age of eighteen. They adopt a son after several years of marriage and repeated attempts at having their own child failed. Then, less than a year after Jasper arrived, Elizabeth became pregnant with a son and heir to the Masen dynasty.

Edward Anthony Masen, was a blessing to his father who had every hope that his son would follow proudly in his footsteps when the time came to step down and is now the next in line to lead the organization. Not only because he is blood, but because he is street smart, book smart, devilishly charismatic, loyal, old-fashioned and holds to the code of silence and his Omerta better than anyone.

Edward Anthony dabbles in all areas of the family business. He is the Capo, the Contabile, and the Consigliere. He is his father's right hand man and his pride and joy.

Edward is the advisor to all things and area's of the business. Edward took the Omerta at the very young age of fourteen so he is a self-made man without his own bloodline to back him up. He earned his position and is highly respected and highly admired.

He is loyal to no one other than his borgata and his mama and no one will convince him otherwise. There is not a thing that goes unnoticed or gets past him, when it comes to dealings in the family business.

He handles all the financial aspects of the family's money as well, no one questions his ability to turn a dollar into thousands. He has a gift and everyone is willing to enjoy the fruits of his labor. No one dared to challenge him, because it is very well-known that Edward also has a very, very, dark side.

This side of him won't hesitate to snuff out a life if it needs to be done. To his family, the organization, and associates, he has been dubbed Edwarcula because of his strange ability to snuff out a life, never spilling a drop of blood. He has managed to earn the odd nickname given by all those who have had to clean up after any of his jobs, only then to be disposed of without any trace.

Esme is Edward Senior's brother's daughter, or better referred to as the niece of the former Don of the organization. She is also Carlisle's deceased father's sister, or Aunt to Carlisle and Emmett. She has a young impressionable daughter named Mary-Alice who is still in her last year of high school and attends school at the Masen-Cullen family Church. It is an expensive private catholic school for girls.

Both families control the ring of smuggling drugs into the US through Mexican tunnels underground. They are involved and have strong ties to the Mexican Mafia and are highly respected by them as well. They also own a gambling ring that is run in underground clubs, working behind hidden walls of legitimate businesses around LA. Their gambling endeavors stretch from a local playoff game for the infamous LA Lakers, to the fights held in the casinos in Las Vegas Nevada and stretch out as far as the Daytona 500 races on the East coast.

Yes even the Mafioso has a little bit of California redneck in them.

Their newest endeavor that is controlled by Carlisle, is weapons distribution through an elaborate set up of a false program that has become a very profitable source of income. The general public is offered gift cards in exchange for the surrender of their guns to local law enforcement. The premise, is that these weapons are to be disposed of.

As of yet, not one of those guns has ever been destroyed. The web of officers that are under Carlisle to secure them for sales on the streets is a testament to how deeply the "Mickey Mouse club" has gotten into the government's inner workings.

Ed Sr. had recently become distracted and decided he wants to dabble in movie making.

He watched movie after movie being made and thousands of dollars changing hands and thought it would be wise to get in while the getting is good, especially the way the economy is running.

His niche was to focus on mafia type movies and he uses his name and money to force his way into the movie making industry.

Edward Senior's offspring Edwarcula is adamantly against this because it could expose too many family secrets, but his father is star struck for some reason, and ignores anything in regards to this topic.

Well today is Edward Anthony's day of reckoning.

He just got word that his beloved father Edward Senior was just gunned down with his older brother Jasper, who has survived the attack and is left with a bullet wound to the upper shoulder barely missing his heart.

The two mob members were on their way to negotiate a contract with a big named studio for a possible Emmy winning script that Ed Senior had written in his spare time, and was in the process of negotiating with more than one studio.

This potential Emmy winning script, has yet to be found and Edward is very uneasy about that.

Whenever there is a hit made on any member of the Mafioso it is standard protocol to secure the entire family behind the gates of the estate, until they can determine who is responsible and the situation is dealt with and all are accounted for.

Edward's life is on the cusp of a new dawn, but before that can happen, he has to make sure that his beloved niece little Allie is safe, after he receives a frantic call from Esme about the where abouts of her unaccounted for daughter.

In all the chaos of rounding up the family, Edward is forced to fetch his niece from the parochial school she attends across town. He needs to make sure she is safe, not only because of his position, but because of the close knit relationship they had built over the last couple of months.

Arriving too early and knowing Alice will be out of class in another fifteen minutes, Edward climbs out of his Porsche 918 Spyder and walks towards the front of the school.

His eyes scan over the area, taking in everything and seeking out any possible threat or danger that may be directed towards Alice. He pauses when he nears the massive tree that has large branches that are low enough for anyone to climb.

It is the kind of tree that resembles the one that Forrest Gump and his beloved Jenny used to spend so much time in growing up when they were little kids.

His eyes scan down as he zero's in on a dark haired, pale faced young girl who is so pale he wonders if his eyes are not deceiving him.

She looks like an apparition.

Angelic.

Dreamlike.

He tries to decipher if she is any real danger and he senses nothing bad that lingers around her.

He does sense something and it's rather unexpected.

His body is reacting to the young girl in a strange manner that he is not at all comfortable with.

Her long legs swing back and forth while she sits there reading in the tree, her long mahogany mane is tied up into a high ponytail and the wind catches it just so, whipping it around her head like a horses tail would swat at a pesky fly.

He tilts his head down to take notice of her choice in literature. He chuckles to himself when he sees that of all things, it is a sappy romance novel.

He lights up a cigarette, leans against another tree and proceeds to watch her. Something deep within him stirs after only a moment longer of observing her.

He cannot help the thoughts that flood his mind. The pale skin that exposes all that creamy flesh of hers barely covers her about mid thigh, where his eyes keep landing and finding their way back to, for the better part of five minutes.

Edward quirks his brow up, fighting the growl that wants to escape his lips, disgusted with himself for ogling such an innocent beauty.

The last time he saw a skirt that short, it was on the corner of Sunset and the one wearing it couldn't have been much older than the girl he is looking at. His eyes narrow and then his thoughts betray him as they are filled with carnal lust, sex, and sin.

He wonders if this is not God's form of some cruel joke that is being played out on him, for all the sins he has committed in his past.

Would God tempt him with something so pure?

A catholic schoolgirl of all things?

He stops that thought in its tracks as reality comes crashing down on him.

He knows the answer to that question.

Yes.

Yes, God would offer up his most perfect Seraph's in all the universe, if he could have one more chance at knocking Edward Anthony Masen out of any chance of ever reaching the pearly gates of heaven, when his time comes.

Edward has always been able to dazzle any girl in his past to get what he wants.

And that want of his is now magnified to the ultimate extreme as he takes in the sweetest temptation known to man.

The question remains…

How long can Edward hold out, and what will happen when his family and his enemies discovers his predatory nature, protectiveness, and his only weakness?

© Robshandmonkey~


	2. Chapter 2

Visceral.

Grasping the meaning of such a word was never more surreal to what I would have applied to myself as it is now.

That word owns me.

Haunts me.

"I understand that the shipment has been hijacked by our competition. I don't care what it takes. Get it back!"

My father's heated conversation interrupts my train of thought.

He slams the phone down. I fight the natural reaction that wants to have me hiss out at the anger that is stifling the air in this room.

"Edward. Follow up. Handle it if need be." His tone is a complete turn around.

Firm, trusting.

"You know what I expect of you."

Strong.

His words aren't just words, they are my fathers command.

A command with permission behind it.

"Yes sir." I stand and head for the door.

"Edward?"

I turn around and look directly into the eyes that brought me into this world.

My mother stands behind him, smiling softly. "Be careful."

"You don't need to worry about me Mom. I am indestructible." I smirk.

"I do worry."

"Mom…don't, okay?" I sigh.

"Enough Elizabeth, you aren't even supposed to be in here."

I look down hating when he talks to her that way. I mean, I get it, but fuck, she is my mom, and she is only expressing her concern.

That concern to my father is a weakness.

A weakness one of our kind cannot allow to control us.

I want to glare at my father, but I don't think I could ever really do that.

He is the boss.

It is really hard to be tough, and strong in the presence of your boss, let alone him being your father.

"Go on honey." Her voice cuts through me.

I turn and leave slamming the door louder than it should have been.

Garrett jumps up, just as I am about to storm past him, down the hall.

Why isn't he in school?

"We got the okay?" he asks in an anxious overly ambitious tone of his.

"I got the okay, you aren't going." I run down the grand staircase trying to maintain a speed he can't keep up with.

"Why the fuck not?" he still manages to keep up and is in my ear.

On the last landing, I turn to him gripping him by his shirt.

"They are not the kind of men you fuck with Garrett, you are still too young! They are the worst of the worst. Fuck! You don't get it? If anything happens to you, my brother will never forgive me, so if you are stupid enough to skip school then you have no right to be a part of this life, go ask Jasper if he needs any help. I won't play no part in your lack of education and naivety!" I hiss in a low whisper.

"What the fuck? You eating Wheaties or some shit?"

He chuckles as I ease up my grasp on his shirt.

"And fuck you Edward. Someone needs to watch your back."

"I can handle this. I don't need anyone to back me up, especially an eighteen year old dropout who can't make a commitment to finish school, let alone one to this family."

"Yeah, yeah, self-made and all of that." He snaps, and I grip his shirt tighter.

"Let go of him!" I step aside to look over his shoulder, as I slowly yet reluctantly

release my hold on him.

No one else would ever talk to me this way, and I never expect anything less of her either.

"Rosalie." I nod.

"Keep your damn hands off him." She walks up and wraps her arm around his shoulder.

"Keep him away from me." I hiss.

"You are such an ass. He idolizes you and you treat him like shit."

"He needs to find someone else to idolize." I snap. "How the fuck do you live with yourself letting him go down this road without getting all the education he can get?"

I quirk a brow up at her.

"Your own flesh and blood? Don't you want better for him Rosalie? He needs to be in school! Without it, he will be useless!"

"I have been a mafia princess my whole life. This is the only life I know. I don't pretend to be anything other than that, and he was born into this family just as I was." She scowls.

"Well, mama bear, keep your cub on a leash before you let him out to play with the lions."

I walk out slamming the front door.

©Robshandmonkey~


	3. Chapter 3

Stephenie owns all things Twilight

including innocent Edward and Bella.

I own my version of naughty

Edward and Bella.

T

a

...~.o.~…~T a b o o~...~.o.~…

o

o

I check myself in the reflection of the glass.

Perfect.

Not a drop of blood spilled.

I pull out my cell phone dialing Em.

"It is done. I need a cleanup crew here ASAP. I am taking the money; send Demetri to pick up the shipment. Don't…"

"EDWARD!"

"What?"

"Fuck dude would you stop for a second and listen to me…man…Edward…I am fucking sorry to tell you this."

Emmett's voice echoes as he enters the warehouse behind me and I hear his footsteps and turn quickly to see him standing here. I close my phone scowling at him.

"How the fuck did you get here…"

I stop and look at him. "Are you crying?"

"Edward…it's your dad…"

My throat closes up and I swallow hard.

"What?" I put on the mask.

"He and Jasper…"

"Emmett stop fucking pausing and just tell me."

"They were ambushed on the way to the studios. He didn't make it Edward. Jasper is in surgery but your dad…"

I hold the mask in place.

I just saw him not two hours ago.

Emmett makes a move to step closer and I look away for a moment at the same time, I step backwards.

"Take the money since you are already here." I pick up the case and hold it out to him and meet with his confused gaze.

His brow furrows for a moment, before he reaches out to take it.

"Edward…I just told you…"

"I know what you just told me. My father is dead. Get some soldati in here to take care of this mess Emmett. I am holding you and Felix accountable for handling the money and have Demetri take care of the shipment."

I turn around and feel every ounce of pain that one can feel when they have just been told their father has just been murdered.

I remember my place before I let any control slip...I hold the mask in place, turn back around to face them again, looking over his shoulder to look Felix directly in the eyes. He is standing there behind him looking rather solemn but when our eyes meet, he stiffens up.

Another reason to hold in any of my response.

Never let anyone see your fear son. It will cost you everything.

His voice in my head sounds almost as if he is standing right here.

He is not here though, and Felix and Emmett are just staring at me stunned.

My cell phone dings.

I pull it out open the text from Carlisle.

Edward…I am with your Mother. She needs to see you. It is important.

You are too late Carlisle. I already know.

I close my phone and look up at Emmett who is still just standing here.

"I need to get to my mother, take care of this and get it all cleaned up."

I turn around and storm out of the warehouse. I cannot seem to get out of here fast enough, and then once I am outside, I close the door and lean up against it. It is only for a moment, so that I can gain some sort of composure as I feel it almost slip.

Stand strong son always. Power is something that is perceived Edward. I want you to always remember, at all times you need to make others perceive just how much power a man with the name Masen owns.

I shake my head and try to tune him out, walking quickly to the car and climbing in. I am safe here. I am alone. No witnesses.

I am used to the constant loop of lessons my father has taught me as they strike me at the most important times. I am definitely sure this is one of those times.

I am getting a distinct feeling that my father had trained me for this moment. The moment that he knew that, he would no longer walk the earth.

The moment that I would be made Boss.

Men do not cry. Well unless of course your mama won't let go of my balls when she twists them…but you get the point son. Mourning a loss needs to be handled with dignity and strength. A strength that makes a statement about a mans character. A man who mourns and holds his head high, never shedding a tear while the rest of the family breaks down around them, is what it takes to be perceived as strong and reliable. Not only that, you need to command the respect of those that are now going to challenge you. Maintain control.

Edward…I cannot say enough…control is everything. When it is out of control, especially after a death in the organization, is a time that we are vulnerable.

It doesn't matter who died. It is the responsibility of a Don to make sure that he has chosen the right man to replace him when the time comes and Edward…your time will come.

You will stand strong, remain calm, hold your head up, command respect, take control, and own it.

I start up my car and peel out merging onto the city streets, my hand gripping the steering wheel tight.

My cell phone beeps.

"Yeah?"

"I know you already know Edward and all I can say is that I understand and fuck…I am so sorry."

Carlisle's compassion sometimes throws me off.

Now would be one of those times. I almost stutter but I inhale a deep breath and take control.

"The family is now on lockdown. Gather everyone and handle it." I hang up the phone.

At a stop light, my hand still on the steering wheel tight, it almost feels like it is ready to snap in my grasp. I grit my teeth as his many comments come at me. I try to think of something else to tune this out, but I just cannot seem to shake his words as if he were sitting here next to me trying to drill them into my head.

A lockdown is necessary son. It is the only way to protect the family as a whole. It also gives us an opportunity to help weed out anyone that is acting suspiciously or is nervous.

Watch them all closely. If anyone is involved, his or her nervousness about being caught will show. I know you hate being forced to stay in one place but it is necessary.

I step on the gas heading back to Hollywood Hills.

My phone beeps and I consider for a split moment not even answering it.

"Hello Esme."

"Edward…sweetheart I am so sorry…are you close? I can't get in touch with Alice…please, I am so worried."

"What time does her class end?"

"Fifteen, twenty minutes tops."

"Don't worry Esme, I will swing by and get her, then we will be on our way."

I hang up and flip a U-turn to head back to the school kicking up the music to tune him out of my own thoughts.

Van Morrison rips through my speakers finally drowning out this voice in my head.

His voice.

And it goes out, and it comes back  
It is a feeling it's a feelin'  
And when you do it  
And the more you do it

I climb out leaving the stereo on and look around the area for any and all threats. Lighting up a cigarette, I walk towards the only other person around, only to stop in my tracks, when every nerve in my body heightens and my sense of smell seems to suddenly become acutely aware of something I cannot even begin to describe.

And the more you do it  
It becomes a beautiful obsession  
A beautiful obsession  
A beautiful a beautiful obsession

 

 

This is when I saw her.


	4. Chapter 4

Stephenie owns all things Twilight

including innocent Edward and Bella.

I own my version of naughty

Edward and Bella.

 

 

T

a

...~.o.~…~T a b o o~...~.o.~…

o

o

 

 

“The next time you enter this room, you will knock first.” I glare up at Felix.

 

He clears his throat.

 

“I am not my father. He tolerated your rude habit of never knocking before you just barge into a room, I however will not.”

 

“Come on cuz.”

 

“Did you handle the money?”

 

“Yes, Emmett took care of it. He dropped it off at the vault.”

 

“What time?”

 

“Four-thirty.”

 

I lean forward, flip open the laptop, bring up the security camera. I replay the video, and see Emmett come and go.

 

I nod.

 

“I want everyone at the clubhouse at four am. Everyone should already be here, and anyone that isn’t…let me know before I enter that room.”

 

“Four? You do realize, I will be waking most of them up.”

 

I quirk a brow up at him. “And this is a problem, because….?”

 

“No problem cuz.”

 

“Stop calling me cuz, now go.” I demand.

 

Once the door closes behind him, I sit back and sigh heavily. I run my fingers through my hair, hoping to God, he does not start talking about the fact that she was in here alone with me.

 

The events that happened today will haunt me for the rest of my life. My father is dead and in his memory, I had left here angry with him. What kind of son was I? I was not there with him, because I did not support him or the ridiculous idea he became so consumed with. It is completely unacceptable that I did not support him. I feel nothing but shame now, because all my father ever did my whole life was support me, while he supported everything I did, yet I turn around and fail him.

 

Then as if matters are not bad enough, I seem to have become completely obsessed with a fucking little girl.

 

What in the hell is the matter with me?

 

It was blazingly obvious Esme got a hold of Alice before I arrived. I wished she had not told her over the phone. Christ, she is just a little girl still, and telling her about the death of my father with no support around was somewhat uncharacteristic on Esme’s part. What was she thinking doing that?

 

Allie came running and crying to me the minute her eyes landed on me. I knew she would grieve over the loss of my father. He spoiled her as if she was one of his own. He always took care of every kid that made an appearance under his roof.

 

It was just the kind of man that he was.

 

He would take time out to talk to them, find out what they wanted to be when they grew up, asked them to remember loyalty to family first, and then he would inevitably win them over with money. Nine times out of ten, he had them working in no time. 

 

I rub my eyes and find myself going to the security camera program to search the house.

She is not in any of the common areas; I sigh and sit back again.

 

I remember every detail my father gave me about his meeting with the studios. I tried to think of any clue as to what could have happened to him.

 

It is a well-known fact that he had many enemies. His enemies were our competition, even though they were small time, we never really considered any of them competition at all, let alone the threat they imposed on our family.

 

Who knew about this meeting and where he would be? Was he followed? Why was this meeting any different from any of the others?

 

There had to be some difference.

 

I will stop at nothing to figure out who did this or why. Mysteriously, his script had yet to be found and I know he would have had it. Jasper is still in the hospital and until I see him, I will not know what if he saw anything until he is coherent enough to ask questions.

 

I think about the argument with Rose then my thoughts drift right back to seeing her for the first time.

 

That dark ponytail blowing in the breeze.

 

Those long legs, swinging from the tree limb.

 

That short fucking skirt.

 

The white lace that covered those perfect curvy firm mounds. I imagine she must have the warmest flesh under that lace bra. I close my eyes and wonder if her lips are the same color as her nipples.

 

Shut up you fucking pervert.

 

As soon as Allie had told me that the dark haired beauty was supposed to spend the weekend with her, I nearly turned and ran in the opposite direction, knowing they would not be staying at the condominium. I needed to be away from this girl. Not bring her into my family home.

 

Bella is like neon flashing danger magnet and I need to avoid her at all costs. 

 

And as if the car ride wasn’t enough torture with that luscious scent she exuded that was all female—maddening in itself—to be so close to those long legs of hers, while fighting to keep my hands on the steering wheel was a challenge. I was grateful when my phone rang, giving me something else to focus on. I could not seem to stop myself from glancing down at those long legs of hers, from underneath my sunglasses. However, seeing that it was Emmett calling, I ignored it not wanting to deal with him now. Every person that called after that I had to silence because I could not let go of that steering wheel for nothing.

 

I feared that I would touch her.

 

That could only lead to one thing.

 

Prison.

 

No possibility of parole.

 

As inappropriate as it was, it was still there in my mind, consuming me. I watched for her reaction the moment we pulled up in front of the gate. It was no surprise to see her pulse pick up underneath that pale skin of hers. I knew exactly what had to be going through that mind of hers. 

 

Masen + Cullen = Mafia…danger…fear…horror.

 

Then like the twisted fuck that I am, I got hard watching that pulse in her throat beat through that transparent skin of hers. I had to attempt to remain still and do everything I could, to not shift uncomfortably in my seat.

Once the gate slid open, I look up to see Alec armed to the teeth with of all things a fucking AK47.

 

I almost felt bad for her. I expected to look down and see a sheer mask of horror on her face but I was surprised that she hid it so well. She should have been shaking in her seat. Her heart rate was through the roof, but she sat there as still as could be, not even as much as a twitch.

 

What in the hell was this girl doing to me?

 

I honestly don’t know what I was thinking, because there has never been a soul that has past through the gates of this estate without being a trusted family member, or to have passed a thorough background check. My first priority once I got inside was to have Max run her background check.

 

I left her an Alice with Esme and didn’t stop to speak to anyone. I headed for my mothers room, dialing Max on the way and giving him my request. I pause at my parent’s door. Take a deep breath and I reluctantly enter their bedroom.

 

I am hit with the scent of salt from her tears and the quiet sobs that come from where she is standing at in front of the window, overlooking the garden.

 

The lump in my throat grows the size of a softball. I walk up behind her silently knowing damn well that she isn’t even aware that I am even here. I step forward, wrap my arms around her, and pull her back to my chest and hold her. She doesn’t even flinch and I just hold her, hugging her to comfort her, while I press a kiss to the top of her head. All I can do is to apologize repeatedly while we cried together.

 

After her sobs, calm down, then a long moment of silence, she finally speaks, her voice is raspy, when she whispers, “He isn’t coming home. I knew one day this would happen Edward, I knew it, but I wasn’t ready. It’s too soon.”

 

“I am sorry mom.” I swallow thickly.

 

“I know baby, you don’t need to apologize for anything.” She pats my hand as I hold her to me. “Your hands are always so cold Edward.”

 

“We will find out who did this and we will handle it. They will not get away with this, I promise you that.”

 

“They already have il mio ometto.” She murmured.

 

“No. They haven’t.” I stiffen as she rubs her hands to try to warm mine. “Whoever killed my father is going to suffer. I will bleed them dry.”

 

“Revenge doesn’t bring him back baby.”

 

“I know.” I whisper, “But still.”

 

Her body begins to shake; she let out a heart-wrenching sob that came out of nowhere before she collapses in my arms. I swing one arm under her lifting her up and carry her to her bed, lying her down. I climb in next to her and face her as she inhales my father’s pillow burying her face into it and she cries. 

 

I am not sure if she falls asleep as her crying stops. “Mom?”

 

“Edward…what am I to do without him? How do I live?”

 

“You go on, and I know its hard mom, but you go on. Dad would want that for you.” I reach up and wipe away her tears.

 

“You didn’t come home for two years. I barely held on then Edward. Maybe he will be back? I can look forward to him returning like you.”

 

“No ma.”

 

“Why not, you came back.”

 

“I shouldn’t have.” I look away from her.

 

“Don’t say that Edward. Please. I mourned you for two years. I thought you died.”

 

I could smell him on the pillow underneath her head and, yet I could not save him. I should have tried. I got another chance…right?

 

No.

 

I felt her hand in my hair and had to stop her. I get up and walk over to the window where she had just stood.

 

“Mom, I need to warn you, there is a girl here with Alice, some friend from school. She was supposed to stay with her and Esme over the weekend and Alice asked about her staying here. I don’t know anything about her, I already called Max, he will follow up, but she will be a guest. I know this isn’t the right time, but I just thought you should know.”

 

I turn to look over at her when I don’t hear a reply.

 

Her forehead cinches into a furrow; her eyes lock on me. A rather strange expression graces her beautiful face.

 

She knows.

 

Fuck.

 

“What?” I try to act unaffected.

 

“A girl?”

 

I swallow hard.

 

“Yes. A girl. She goes to school with Alice.”

 

Her eyes drop and she nods. If she suspects, she drops it and goes back to speak as if she were my father.

 

“Edward, you know what is expected.” She closes her eyes.

 

“I do. I need to handle some things.”

 

“Go, but please, come home to me.”

 

“I will. You don’t need to worry about that ma.”

 

She smiles softly, “I know indestructible.”

 

I walk over to her, bend down to kiss the top of her head, and take my leave, but before I get to the door, she calls me back.

 

“Edward, a week. No more, no less.”

 

I stop and think about that for a moment. “Mom…the girl?”

 

“A week.”

 

“All right.”

 

As soon as I close the door, I know I am so fucked.

 

I sigh, make my way down the stairs, and pull out my cell phone. Family is starting to appear by the gathering in the sitting room, I avoid it for now heading for my father’s office.

 

I pull out my key, open it stepping inside, locking it behind me. Slowly, I walk over to the desk, sit down in front of it, and stare at his chair. I grip onto my hair with both hands resting my arms on my knees the moment I hear his voice in my head.

 

You will lead this family one-day Edward. You will be the one they come to. You will take care of their needs, discipline those that disrespect, and I must warn you, that you will face opposition. Stay strong. Hold to the Omerta and lead the Borgata. Your first loyalty is to the Family.

 

‘Dad I don’t know if I am ready.’

 

“You will be when the time comes. I have faith in you son; you need to trust yourself, more importantly, trust your instincts. You are after all Masen blood.”

 

I sit back, lift my hand, turn it over, and squeeze it into a fist. Masen blood…hmmm…if he only knew.

 

My cell phone rings and I look at it.

 

“Max.”

 

“Yes Mr. Masen, the girl’s full name is Isabella Marie Swan. Date of birth September 13, 1995. Daughter of Charles and Rene Swan both deceased. Mother died in car accident, father was killed in the line of duty.”

 

“Line of duty?” I interrupt him.

 

“Yes sir. He was the former police chief of a town called Forks in Washington.”

 

“Isabella was made a ward of the state when she was 9. She has been shuffled from foster home to foster home until the last family she was placed with, moved to California.”

 

“I see.”

 

“Mr. and Mrs. Stanley took custody of her in Seattle, but the family relocated and they asked that she be allowed to move with them. They were within their rights since the child seemed content, so she was turned over to California’s Department of Children and Family Services. She lives with the Stanley’s and their two daughters, Lauren and Jessica, who also attend Bishop Montgomery High. The girl is very bright. GPA of 4.0. She takes advanced courses and is an Assistant to a Sister Kate in the Library. She is a model student, no history of bad behavior, no trouble with the law. She graduates in June 2013. That’s all I have on her.”

 

“The Stanley’s. Full report and I want everything. Leave nothing out.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

I hang up just as there is a knock on the door. I get up and walk over to answer it.

“Sir, Jasper is out of surgery. The doctor has a marker, Emmett and Carlisle worked out an arrangement to get him out of the hospital and at home to recover. He is willing to care for him here.”

 

“I want him in the west wing, the room with the camera’s and mic. Jasper’s privacy will just have to be sacrificed. He and the doctor are to be guarded at all times. I will inform my mother, she is resting now.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

I close the door and lean against it. My eyes fall to my father’s chair. It is time. No more questioning, no time to prepare. This is it. Leaving the door unlocked, I walk over and stand behind his desk, pull out his chair and sigh, and I pause.

 

Just sit down. Take control. You already know everything he did. The only difference is, now it is up to you to give the command instead of waiting for it. You can do this. Mother wants lockdown for a week. I will grant her that, and everything else is in my hands now. 

 

I swallow the lump in my throat and take my fathers place.

 

Over the course of the remainder of the day, people come and go, in and out. Some are not at all surprised to see me sitting here; others pause even if only for a moment, and then go on as if everything is as it should be.

 

I have Esme make the call to Mr., Mrs. Stanley explaining there had been a death in the family, and that Alice really needed the support of her friend. They did not seem too willing to allow her to stay but after promising to make sure the girls were not missing any schoolwork, Esme promised to pick up any assignments that they would have missed. I would have to pull a few strings to get them their homework, but it was doable.

 

Esme assured me she would inform the girls of Bella’s extended stay. Not moments after Esme left, Garrett comes barreling in and plops down on the chair in front of me. I am in the process of ordering flowers for my father’s funeral and I do not bother to look at him or acknowledge him. I type out the credit card number online and out of frustration, I finally ask.

 

“What is it?” I do not look up.

 

“An entire week of lockdown?”

 

“Yes. You have a problem with that?” I continue typing and send the information. I finally look up at him. He looks at me warily.

 

“No, but what about school?”

 

“What about it? Now you are suddenly interested in it?” I close the laptop.

 

“Yeah? So.”

 

I would not expect any other response from one that is so naïve, let alone the fact that he cannot seem to be bothered to keep his ass in class.

 

I narrow my eyes and let them burn into his; I clasp my fingers together and lean forward on the desk to make my point.

 

“Garret, I am only going to tell you this once, you will not miss another day of school. If you do, I will have Felix string you up in the rafters of our warehouse and let you hang for every day you have missed since you started. Do I make myself clear?”

 

His eyes widen.

 

“If either Rosalie or Emmett have any problem with this, all three of you can return to this office together and I will lay down the law to not only you, but your parents as well. Do I make myself clear?”

 

“Crystal.” He stands up and turns to leave only to turn back again, “Hey…who is the little sexy thing that came here with Alice? She looks like a hellcat, did you see those legs?”

 

My entire body goes rigid. I grip my fingers tighter try to keep my ass in this chair. It is all I can manage.

 

“Come on you know who she is. No one comes into this house without a clearance check.”

 

“Name is Bella. Now leave. And don’t bother Alice or the girl.” I mange to spit out the order through my clenched teeth.

 

He eyes me suspiciously, but I dismiss him waving him off.

 

Esme returns to ask me if I will join the family for dinner and I decline, but request that she bring me a tray to take up to my mom.

Once she returns, I head up the stairs but cannot help but pause mid-step when I hear her voice.

 

“I don’t have clothes for that long.”

 

“Don’t worry you can wear some of mine.”

 

“Alice, you and I dress so differently.”

 

“What is wrong with the way I dress?”

 

“Well no offense, but I get really tired of skirts all week. I want a pair of jeans or cut offs to wear.”

 

“I am sure I can find something Bella. I have some really cute skorts that would look adorable on you.”

 

I hear Alice sniffle and I can tell she is crying again. Bella is comforting her and I hurry past the door I have been shamelessly eavesdropping on, and go in to see my mother. Of course, she refuses to eat when I wake her.

 

It is no surprise that she quickly succumbs to sleep again.

 

The remainder of the evening, I spend going through everything in my father’s office. I don’t even locate any of the work he has done on any of these movie scripts.

 

I search his laptop to no avail. Something is off. I consider slipping out to go see Jasper in the hospital but before I get up to leave, I see movement in on the screen in the kitchen. It is dark but I can make out whom it is. I let it track her and watch for her reaction to it. She stops and turns to look at it, but she does not let it deter her as she heads for the fridge. I don’t hesitate to confront her for being up at this hour. The reality is…I have been dying to see her again even though I know I shouldn’t. I rush out of the office, leaving the door ajar and flip the light on just as she has opened the door. I startle her and for some God forsaken reason demand she follow me back to the office. I don’t know what I am thinking; all I know is that I want to talk to her. Get to know her. Hear that sweet voice again.

 

Then as if my whole luring her back here isn’t bad enough, I castigate her for her school uniform. She still had the damn thing on and I realize that it is so fucking distracting that I cannot even think clearly, let alone concentrate on anything else.

 

I should have dismissed her, once I handed her the bottle of water, but for some reason, I seem to want to push boundaries and suggest we play a game. A game that surely would have my father coming down on me like a roaring lion for offering up information about my life to a random teenaged girl.

 

I must be losing my mind.

 

I have to admit the moment I lit up the cigarette, I could tell, she has smoked before. She may look all innocent, but only a few questions reveal exactly how innocent, little Miss Swan is anything but.

 

It is a blessing and a curse that Felix interrupted our exchange.

 

For one reason, the strong desire I had to reach out to her, to pull that ribbon that held her pony tail up, was becoming overwhelming. For another, the little things she revealed had me damn near giddy.

 

She didn’t date. She isn’t allowed. Never kissed a boy and all I could imagine is being the one to show her. To teach her how it’s done.

 

It took every ounce of strength I had to not caress her cheek, let my fingers run along her throat, and pop that top button of her blouse to reveal more of her delicious cleavage.

 

My thoughts of her are surely going to take me straight to hell, but I can’t help but be thrilled over the fact that I will have the pleasure of seeing her over the course of the entire week.

 

I make my way out of the office and head over to the clubhouse to address all those that have taken the oath under my father as they gather around the table.

 

Once I have everyone’s attention I begin.

 

“Welcome gentlemen, I know it’s late and some of you were comfortable in your beds. I would apologize but as you all know the life we live as made men comes with a price.

In two days we will lay my father to rest. Your Godfather, may God rest his soul has been murdered. I will stop at nothing to avenge his death, so be aware, keep your ears, and eyes open. If anything so much as raises suspicion, I want to hear about it. I will reward anyone that leads me to the rat bastard that took our leader out. I want that mother fucker alive and breathing if and when he is found and returned to me.”

 

I nod towards Carlisle and take a seat at the head of the table.

 

He clears his throat, rises and begins. “Now, it had been decided by our leader who the next in line will be to lead the organization. Is there anyone here who is against Edward Masen Seniors choice of his own flesh and blood Edward Anthony Masen becoming our next Godfather?”

 

I watch each one of them all shake their head no and feel some sense of relief.

 

“All right. Edward Anthony Masen stand up.”

 

© Robshandmonkey~


	5. Chapter 5

T

a

...~.o.~…~T a b o o~...~.o.~…

o

o

 

…~.~.BELLA.~.~…

 

 

An entire week.

 

I would be here for an entire week.

 

And all I could think about is that I would get to see him. I wondered how often and worried about the fact that all I had on was my school uniform. In all the chaos of Alice and Edward, I didn’t make it back to grab my overnight bag out of my locker after class.

 

Edward whisked us off so quickly, both of us completely forgot it, and since we are stuck here, it didn’t look like I would be leaving any time soon to retrieve it.

 

There was no way I could sleep after that little encounter with Edward in the office. He seems to be invading my thoughts constantly. I know it’s totally stupid to think that maybe just maybe he enjoyed those few minutes as much as I did.

 

Bad Bella.

 

Edward is not the kind of guy an average girl like me would ever have a chance of hooking up with. I mean damn he is like seven years older. Not to mention the fact that he puts Abercrombie and Finch models to shame!

 

Seven years. That is like the average age of kids I baby sit and I am only ten years older than that! Just ugh!

 

Why was I born too late?

 

I pace at the foot of Alice’s bed too keyed up to sleep. I am a little buzzed…no…I am buzzed. I decide to go take a shower, in hopes that it will relax me. After about twenty minutes under the hot spray, I give up and get out and towel off. When I walk out, Alice is still sound asleep.

 

I figure crying takes a lot out of me, so it must do the same for her. I tiptoe into her closet and gape at the size of the room, let alone the pristine condition of everything that is in it!

Every garment had a bag around it making it impossible to figure out what was inside without opening it.

 

I make my way over to a chest of drawers and pull it open. Everything in here is an outfit for working out in. I grab a pair of yoga pants remembering that they had a built-in home gym upstairs on the third floor, that Alice showed me when she gave me a tour. I pick a pair of white ones out, grab a dark grey t-shirt and quietly tiptoe out without waking up Alice.

 

 

Once I made my way down the long hallway and to the stairs, I can hear the same humming sound I did in the kitchen. Holy crow, did every room have a camera? I was being watched obviously and I couldn’t blame them…or him.

 

I wonder if Edward is the one watching me, or if it is any of those goons I had seen on the grounds armed to the teeth with weapons that looked like something out of a war movie.

 

I knew I wasn’t doing anything wrong, so I jog up the stairs to the gym.

 

Of course, the moment I walk in I spot a mounted camera. I choose to ignore it completely, and I head for the stair master. I have always wanted to try this out myself, because Lauren went to a gym religiously after dinner to workout. She always claimed the she needed to work off what she had eaten. Lauren had the kind of ass that was damn near perfect and I knew she had to of gained it by using this thing.

 

Since I wasn’t allowed a membership, I wanted to take advantage of it while I could, if one was available.

 

Twelve minutes later, I jump off the thing, walk over to a mat, and collapse on it. I do not know how the fuck she does that for an hour every night without killing over from a massive coronary.

 

Somewhere in the house, I hear the sounds of a grandfather clock chime that it is now six am. I sit up and wipe my brow with a towel and startle when suddenly the door opens, and another tall ridiculously handsome guy walks in.

 

I wonder if they are all models for the famous overpriced retail chain. He is in a pair of sweatpants and a wife beater, and to still look that good, in something so ordinary is just ten thousand kinds of wrong!

 

“Hey. I am sorry I didn’t know anyone was in here.”

 

“It’s okay I was just leaving.”

 

“You don’t have to leave on my account. I am Garrett.” He walks toward me and holds out his hand.

 

“Isabella….but you can call me Bella.” I shake his hand hoping its not all sweaty.

 

“Bella.” He kisses the back of my hand and I totally swoon.

 

“I was just going to do my regular workout. Don’t mind me.” He grins sheepishly.

 

“No, not at all. I just finished and was taking a break.” I ramble like an idiot.

 

“Water is available in the fridge.” He walks over and grabs one bringing it back.

“You look like you could use a drink.”

 

“Thanks.” I smile and feel my blush creep up.

 

“So you go to school with Alice?”

 

“Yeah. I am really sorry about the loss your family has endured. Was Mr. Masen your grandfather?”

 

“You could say that.” He chuckles.

 

I feel the hair raise on my arms with a tingling all around the back of my neck.

 

I watch him lay down on the weight bench and he stretches his hands and slides under the bar.

 

“Isn’t someone supposed to spot you?” I ask.

 

He smirks over at me. “Yeah.” He nods to something behind me and I turn and jump while I yelp at the same time.

 

Edward Masen is standing directly behind me shirtless, in a pair of low rise black sweatpants that mold to his body. The black makes his skin look paler than a ghost. I cannot seem to force my eyes to look at anything but those ripped abs of his.

 

Holy Mary Mother of God. Forgive me for I cannot help but stare. I definitely need to confess my sins and the one that is going to do me in is the way I wanna lick every inch of his body. I wonder how many hail Marys that will require before I am forgiven?

 

I let out a little gasp at the thought and turn away quickly.

 

“Good morning Miss Swan.” His voice slithers out of his mouth and snakes its way up to my eardrum.

 

“Morning sir.”

 

He moves around me, his eyes slowly glide over me from head to toe as he walks over to stand over Garrett.

 

“Ready G?” He murmurs, while his eyes never leave me. His lip lifts a little on the right and he chuckles quietly.

 

“One!”

 

My eyes drop to Garrett but when I look back up Edward’s smirk is gone and now replaced with a glowering look.

 

“Two!”

 

“Three!”

 

“Four!”

 

I wince watching him strain the next lift.

 

“Five!”

 

Edward’s voice echoes in the room.

 

“Keep going…give me three more, come on you can do it!”

 

“Fuck!”

 

“Watch your language, there is a young lady present.”

 

I smile bashfully.

 

“Sorry….Six!”

 

“Seeeeevvvv….fu….Seven!”

 

“One more.”

 

I watch Garrett’s face glisten in a light sheen of sweat, while his biceps strain.

 

“Fuck can’t do it!”

 

Edward grabs it from him placing it back. I applaud him anyway and they both look at me, then chuckle.

 

“Your turn!” I goad Edward.

 

He grins. “I just spot.”

 

“Personally…I think he can’t because he never tries.” Garrett stands up wiping the bench off.

 

I giggle as Edward punches Garrett in the shoulder.

 

“I don’t workout with an audience.” He shrugs.

 

“Pussy!” Garrett laughs.

 

“Language!”

 

“What? Sure she has heard a lot worse, huh Bella?”

 

I nod and feel my cheeks burn up.

 

“She goes to catholic school; I can’t see her hearing more than the word hell or damn.” Edward admonishes.

 

I laugh.

 

He quirks his brow up at me in reaction.

 

“Please a girl has to occasionally voice her deep need to curse. For example get your ass down there and lift at least eight if not ten for Garrett for fuck sake!”

 

After they both control their wide-eyed reaction to my declaration, we all laugh lightly.

 

“Look at the mouth on her.” Garrett snorts.

 

Edward’s eyes smolder and narrow as he walks around, lies down once Garrett is out of the way.

 

“Hang on.” Garrett tries to wipe the sweat off his hands and Edward shakes his head, only to snort out an “As if.”

 

He grips the bar and pulls his body under to position himself. He then grips it and benches all eight in a fast repetition, drops the weight back in the cradle and sits up.

 

I sit here with my mouth hanging open and Garrett mutters, “You are eating Wheaties aren’t you motherfucker?”

 

Edward glares at him.

 

I feel the need to get out of here before I embarrass myself and moan out like a shameless hussy.

 

I make my way to the door and turn to look at them and say goodbye. Both sets of eyes are clearly focused on my ass. All I can do is giggle, walk out without a word, now embarrassed as hell, I run down the stairs back to Alice’s room.

 

T

a

...~.o.~…~T a b o o~...~.o.~…

o

o

 

 

The remainder of the day was spent with Alice, taking care of small details that helped with the funeral planning of Edward’s father.

 

They had a large sitting room that was just off a family room. The service was going to be held here and although I was uncomfortable with the thought, I pulled myself together and would tough through it.

 

I didn’t see Edward and still had not met his mother who is supposedly still in her room too devastated to come out.

 

On occasion, I would run into Garrett who was rather funny, sweet and flirty. Alice eyed me up when he spoke to me, to only later grill me on how I feel about Garrett. I shrug and deny there is anything at all between us. Alice, however thinks otherwise and has informed me that Garrett seems to have a crush on me. I shudder at the thought, because there is only person I can think about is the last one I should be, and that is Edward.

 

That night after a grueling time of trying on just about every dress in Alice’s closet that was funeral appropriate, we finally came to agree on one. It was even shorter than my school uniform so I was uncomfortable with the length but it was one that covered more than anything else I tried on. It was black and had long sleeves, and shimmered against the light. The insanely high heeled shoes she convinced me were a must were the only other thing I wore.

 

 

I was not looking forward to the funeral. Then again, I don’t think anyone was at breakfast that morning. I always took notice that Edward never made an appearance to eat with the family. I actually wondered if he ever ate at all, and as the day wore on, I had yet to see him.

 

Alice and I took turns getting ready and once we were all set, we walk down, side by side to greet the rest of the family. The room was full of people speaking half English and half Italian. Over the course of the next couple of hours, I stood by Alice and helped her with little details before Mass was about to begin.

 

Alice had me sit with her and Esme on the end in the front row. I wasn’t comfortable at all…and felt like I shouldn’t be here.

 

The room grew eerily quiet, all the sounds from the low voices die off. I turn to look and see Edward with a woman who I could tell was his mother. Their resemblance was phenomenal. She had the same color hair as Edward. Her skin was slightly pinker but her nose and lips were definitely captured in her sun. She however, had deep green eyes. I figure Edward’s eye color must have resembled his fathers in their apple cider and honey tones. He had his arm around her, supporting her and she made her way over to sit next to Esme. Once Edward had helped her take her seat, his eyes move over to Esme as he walks down to stand in front of her. He bends down and kisses her cheek. He moves to stand now in front of Alice. Alice is sobbing quietly. His expression is sad and he then kneels down in front of her. He took her hands into his, placing a soft kiss to the backs of them murmuring quietly and looking up at her as if she is the only one here.

 

“Shhhh…my little Allie…he is not hurting…just imagine him sitting in his favorite chair and jingling change for you when you were little and came to visit. I am sure he will wait till you see him again too.”

 

He gave her a soft smile and his eyes scanned over to me. I felt so awkward, but there was something behind his eyes that mesmerized me.

 

“Thank you for being here for her. You are a great friend Bella.” He stood up and leaned over and whispered in my ear, “We need to talk sometime after the service, come to the office.”

 

My heart started racing in my chest and he moves backing up, his eyes gleam in the low light. They really are amazing the way they lighten and darken.

 

He then took his seat next to his mother, putting his arm around her. He comforted her and stood strong and stoic during the service.

 

I kept peeking glances at him but his eyes were so focused on where his father is, it was as if they were burning a hole into the beautiful golden casket at the front of the room next to the podium.

 

When the service was finally over, a line of people formed and all gave their respects to the family. I don’t know how I ended up being included…but I was as my cheeks were being kissed by total strangers.

 

The night wore on, I could feel eyes on me from all over. I wasn’t sure why that was or if there was a problem, or why I felt so uncomfortable, not until I had finally locked eyes with Edward.

 

That uncomfortable feeling just vanishes but only for a fleeting moment.

 

He is standing at the top of the stairs, having just taken his mom up to her room. His eyes are gazing at me and he still has something in his fingers that he keeps rolling through them. The light catches it just right and it glints out at me as he looks down at me. I would say he almost looks angry, which to be honest frightens me. He rushes down the last flight of stairs, pauses for a moment as he takes in the few remaining people in the room and his head turns to show me he is nodding towards the office.

 

I knew that was his hint to follow him. I am not sure why he seems to be trying to rest assured that no one else notices me follow him.

 

When I reach the door, he is standing inside of it holding it open. I can smell his scent as I pass by him closer than I probably should be. I just feel so drawn to him. God knows what it is about him that has me so fascinated by this man. I mean the reality is that he really could just make the choice to end my life…hell, bury me at sea.

 

I walk in and stop as I hear the door click closed and then the lock is engaged. My senses are hyper-aware again, the hair on my neck stands on end and then, suddenly there is a cool rush of a sweetly scented pocket of air blowing over my right ear.

 

I literally feel my heart beat against my ribcage like a prisoner trying to rattle the bars of his jail cell to be freed.

 

Then in a low and seductive voice, everything causes me to shiver. He speaks so softly is smooth like velvet. My body reacts to the sound as if I am melting like a stick of candle held over the flame of a fire to only be left in a hot puddle of melted wax as he whispers just behind my right ear.

 

“Finally a moment of peace and quiet. Today has been hard, and in the face of tragedy, my eyes take in so much beauty.”

 

He sighs as I stand here frozen thinking he surely is not talking about me. I don’t even know how I manage to find my own voice, but I somehow manage to express my condolences without throwing up. The anxiety of everything is coursing through me.

 

“I am really sorry about the loss of your father Edward. I am certain he is looking over you and will always be there in your memories.”

 

“Thank you, not only for me but again for being here for Allie, I thought you should know that she is helping with the needs of taking care of my brother tonight so you are on your own for the remainder of the evening….to do as you wish, that is.”

 

“Um okay, thank you.” I whisper.

 

“You surely know your way around by now, the spa, the gym, the pool, the game room is all available should you choose to use them. All I ask is that if you choose to go out to the garden, you make sure one of the guards is aware you are out there.”

 

I nod.

 

He walks around now facing me standing less than fifteen feet in front of me. I watch his eyes slowly peruse down to follow my ponytail and I blush when they scan over my body. I stiffen when he gets to my legs and they continue to take me in.

 

“Isabella? May I be so bold to ask, are you intentionally attempting to tease me mercilessly by choosing to wear something so distracting as this…this dress?”

 

 

He nods down in the direction of my legs as his eyes burn into me trying to size up my reaction. I am sure he stands before me expecting some sort of response.

 

I am stunned at first.

 

He steps closer, and the sensation of his very presence surrounds me, a feeling that is utterly indescribable.

 

The only way I can explain is to close your eyes and imagine you walk into a completely enclosed room that houses the most dangerous predator. That predator is so alluring to you, the fact that you are his prey is not even a factor into the whole equation. All you can do is gaze and whimper in want of the one thing that you know will destroy you and everything around you. They enchant you, captivate you, and hold you hostage even if they are the most dangerous thing you should never dare to go near.

 

So naturally what is the next thing that one would expect to happen in such an enclosed encounter?

 

For me it was an easy choice. I surrender because I just now realize that Edward is some sort of weakness for me.

 

His sparkling apple cider eyes glint in the dimly lit office. He is dressed to kill in a three piece charcoal grey suit, and I literally feel my entire body blush as to the affect he has on me in places I have never felt before. My heart is thundering in my chest, and I notice he has something in his hand still. My eyes fall to it and I watch his fingers skillfully maneuver whatever it is he is twirling in between his long unusually perfect fingers…wow…his fingers maneuver the shiny item capturing my attention and I lose focus of him, my eyes on his hand.

 

 

I had not realized he came closer, all the while herding me up against the massive wall of books. My eyes are still on what is in his hand as I feel my back press into the book case.

 

His voice is soft, “What’s wrong?”

 

My eyes dart up to stare at him and then fall to what it is in his hand. I don’t dare say anything that will anger him.

 

“Nothing sir.” I lie.

 

His eyes follow mine and he leans in and whispers, “You want to see it?”

 

I hesitate but finally reply. “See what?” I try to keep my hands from shaking.

 

He holds his hand out letting the item roll in his palm.

 

It’s silver with a black tip.

 

“It’s a black talon.” He muses.

 

 

I stiffen.

 

“Relax, beautiful girl, it is harmless until it is loaded into my gun.”

 

He gazes at me. “Listen to your heart fly.” He murmurs.

 

“Il mio scolaretta, I am not sure what you have heard about me, but I imagine most of it is probably true, I honestly don’t enjoy violence. Especially when it comes to a firearm, but in case you are wondering why I am holding a black talon...I will be happy to inform you. If you don’t want to know just say so and this conversation will end.”

 

“What is a black talon?”

 

“One of the worlds most deadliest of all bullets but this one is reserved for the one person that killed my father and left my mother devastated.”

 

I suck in a deep breath.

 

“I am sorry that was too much information. You have a tendency to put me at ease and let down my guard. No one else has ever been able to bring it out of me. It is almost as if you hold me captive.”

 

I try to fight not to laugh.

 

“Look at who is holding who captive.” I smirk.

 

His lip lifts up and its the first hint of a smile that I have seen since the day I saw him in the gym.

 

His eyes keep darting to my face and my throat. He is so close now and again I am frozen.

 

“Am I making you uncomfortable?”

 

I shake my head no.

 

“Then breathe Bella, I don’t want you to pass out.” His smirk grows, and I flood with a blush of heat all over my hyper sensative skin. I swear being around him feels like there is a charge in the air. It’s strange and sort of scary.

 

His free hand reaches out and the back of his fingers barely caress my cheek while his eyes hold my own captive. We don’t say anything but just stare at each other. A moment of time where words are left unspoken.

 

I literally watch the pupil of his eye dilate and I feel warmth grow between my thighs.

 

His hand drops and so do his eyes as they stare now at my lips.

 

“You should go to bed. It’s late.” He steps back and I watch him turn and walk towards his desk.

 

It takes me a minute to find my voice.

 

“Edward if there is anything I can do.” I offer.

 

He turns and sits down. He doesn’t look at me and I feel a sudden coldness in the air.

 

“Thank you Isabella. You have a good night.” He lifts the lid of his laptop and begins to type on it.

 

“Goodnight.” I take leave quickly.

 

 

T

a

...~.o.~…~T a b o o~...~.o.~…

o

o

 

Alice never returned to her room that night and I knew she must be sleeping in a room close to Jasper. I still haven't seen him since he arrived home from the hospital. The house is so big it is quarted off into wings so I am not surprised that I would never see anyone if I ventured off and got lost in the big mansion. I thought it was odd that he is out of the hospital already, and it is sad to know he missed his father’s funeral.

 

The following afternoon I was awoken by Alice, whom finally made an appearance. She was rambling ninety miles an hour about Jasper this, and Jasper that, and she flew through the room at great speed opening drawers and dashing into her closet asking for help on what she should wear. I just sat up rubbing my eyes, and wonder what in the hell she ate this morning that has her in an uproar over what she was going to wear.

 

“Alice what are you on? Ritalyn or something?”

 

She walks over to sit down on the edge of the bed. “Can you keep a secret?”

 

“Of course.” I state rolling my eyes, leaning back on my elbows to hear her big secret.

 

“I have had a crush on Jasper for a long time.” She squeals.

 

My eyes widen and I do the math in my head. “Alice...isn’t he like older than Edward?”

 

“Well yeah but only by a year.”

 

“Oh.” I frown. “Fuck Alice that's eight years difference between you and him!” I state.

 

“Age is just a number.”

 

“True.” I nod.

 

“So that is why I am frantically looking for the most perfect outfit. I am going to be helping his nurse care for him and I really hope that maybe I can garner some much needed attention.”

 

“You are so bad!” I laugh laying back and covering my head with a pillow.

 

“Says the one that has tried recreational drugs!” Alice quipped.

 

I hit her with my pillow.

 

“You know that was a dare! Jessica made me do it!” I say defensively.

 

“And flirting with Garrett?”

 

“Wait I am not flirting with Garrett. He is the instigator. I am the victim!” I climb out of bed and head for the bathroom.

 

“By the way did you sleep lastnight?” I question her.

 

“Yeah.” She shrugs holding a skirt up to gaze in the mirror at herself.

 

“Can you do me a favor pick out something that isn’t a skirt so that I can be comfortable today.”

 

“Sure!” she bolts for the closet that has it’s own zipcode.

 

Once I am all clean, I walk out to find her already gone. Jeeze no goodbye or nothing. She must be like way into this guy.

 

 

Since she is going to be with Jasper I am going to take advantage of that massive library that is downstairs and dive into something that is carefree and lighthearted to get away from all the sadness.

 

That is when I see what she has laid out on the bed. I groan out at the sight of the skirt. It is the end of September and I know I am going to be wearing skirts on a daily basis...I may as well get used to it. I pull the blue denim one piece romper over my head, slip on the thigh highs, and choose not to put on shoes. I really just want to curl up with a book, so I head downstairs with plans to curl up in one of those big bay window benches and read the day away to get lost in another world.

 

I stop by the kitchen and engage for a moment with Rosalie. She is apparently Garrett’s mother and is kind of sort of snippy with most everyone, but she seems to like me so I don’t feel too uncomfortable around her.

 

“Good Morning Bella. I just made some pancakes care for some?”

 

“It isn’t morning...it’s afternoon and I want some.” Her husband Emmett bellows out. He is a big burly looking guy that reminds me of the Brawny man minus the beard. When ever he enters a room he is always bouncing in with a cheeky grin. He plops down on a stool in front of her and folds his hands to wait to be served.

 

I giggle when Rosalie’s eyes widen.

 

“You just ate an hour ago.” Rosalie rolls her eyes and then laughs shaking her head.

 

“Is it okay if I just have some toast?” I ask. “The syrup is too much sugar and I am usually not allowed to have a lot of it.” I explain.

 

She just stares at me with her mouth hanging open. “Who doesn’t allow you to have sugar?” She looks a little mad.

 

“My foster parents.” I reply and shrug.

 

Her eyes widen and then narrow. “If you want some pancakes Bella I will make you some. It is perfectly fine we won’t tell anyone.” She smiles.

 

“Okay.”

 

I have to admit they were the best pancakes I had ever tasted. Once the smell wafted through the house, more people poured into the kitchen, and it is getting rather crowded in the large room which tells you just how huge this family is. The kitchen alone is the size of the house I live in!

 

I rinse my plate and sneak out, making my way down the hall. I notice the office door is ajar and I can’t help but overhear a conversation I most definitely should not be hearing. I didn’t recognize the voice not even realizing that I had slowed somewhat.

 

“The script is missing. He expects us to locate it...I personally could care less about it. I won’t waste my time with that nonsense. We have bigger issues, like who in the hell is going to act as a..... ”

 

I hurry away from the general area and open the door to the library. The room is amazing but it looks as if someone had recently come in here in search of something, because whoever used the library last had destroyed the perfect alignment of all the great stories that lived in these walls. The books are now scattered all over the place, no longer in order and strewn all over the shelves and tables.

 

The first time Alice showed me the library, I about died. I could get lost in the long walls of books for hours. They go all the way up to the ceiling and I knew I could spend hours upon hours in here.

 

I really wanted to fix all the books that were now discarded and out of order, but I didn’t want to overstep my boundaries as a guest here.

 

I close the door behind me and begin to peruse the books along the wall. I love to read and pretty much anything. It took me no time at all to decide on through the looking glass.

 

I climb up on the window seat and look out over the city of LA before diving in to the story I have read more than a handful of times.

 

I had been reading for several hours when I decide to put the book back and go see if I could locate Alice since the sky is growing darker and so is the room.

 

I slid off the window seat and suck in a breath holding it in surprise that I am not alone.

 

“How did you...why didn’t I...when....wait.” I shake my head and rub my eyes and when I let them open, I am certain now that I am not imagining it.

 

“Edward...how long have you been sitting here?”

 

 

“Awhile.”

 

His eyes slowly moved up my legs and to my face where he stops to stare at me with a penetrating gaze. He then sighs heavily.

 

His voice sounds off. Not that strong sexy seductive tone at all. His breathing seems a little shakey.

 

“Awhile?” I ask warily. How long is a while?

 

He is in a pair of low cut jeans, scrunched down in one of the high wing back chairs. My eyes hold his and I find myself struggling to keep them on his eyes as they want to drop lower to see what he looks like shirtless. I lose the battle and give in.

 

Edward is wearing a pair of denim blue jeans.

 

That is it.

 

Nothing else.

 

His hair is taking on a life of it’s own as it does what it wants and the right side falls over his right eye.

 

His eyes are so dark they look almost black as the room darkens.

 

“Child of the pure unclouded brow, and dreaming eyes of wonder! Though time be fleet, and I and thou are half a life asunder.” He quotes

 

I smile and reply, “Thy loving smile will surely hail the love-gift of a fairy-tale. ”

 

“To me you are but a fairy-tale.” he whispers and continues, “You know, you suck your finger when you read, but more importantly the way you suck it and that bottom lip is pure innocence. I bet that lip tastes fucking sinful and delicious…tell me Bella. How good does it taste?”

 

I drop my eyes to his chest and feel the heat of my blush fill my cheeks. I don't respond with words. I don't know what possesses me to decide to do something that is completely insane.

 

I just feel compelled to do it and I don't let myself think about it too long. I move towards him stepping over his long legs that are stretched out and crossed at the ankle.

 

He looks away to the window and I realize that he almost looks as if he is about to cry.

I don't know why I do what I am doing, all I know is that I feel like I need to comfort him.

 

I place my hands on the arms of the chair and lean over bringing my face closer to his. His eyes look up at me and his eyes appear as if they are about to spill tears.

 

“It's okay to cry you know.” I tell him. “You lost your dad. I know what you are going through and there is nothing wrong with the way you feel. Don't hold it in. You have every right to feel what you feel.”

 

His eyes dart from mine and down to my lips.

 

Again I do something that I know is insane as I reach up, and caress his face brushing my thumb along the cool satin smooth skin of his cheek.

 

“Your so cold Edward.” I whisper.

 

“Your so beautiful.” he gasps. “Fuck, so beautiful...never have I seen anything so pure.”

 

I look down to his lips and don't hesitate as I move in closer and tilt my head to the right.

 

A moment of fear courses through me imagining him rejecting me, or getting angry but he doesn't. The closer I get the more labored his breathing gets.

 

“Isabella...what...” I don't let him finish speaking and I go balls out and just do it!

 

I press my lips softly to his. The kiss is so soft I barely feel his cool lips on mine.

 

His lips are sweet, his breath is the most alluring scent and I want to taste him. All of him.

 

I pull back slightly and look at him hesitantly. “Is this okay?” I ask and I press my lips to his once again.

 

His hands are now on my hips and I feel him pull me down onto his lap to straddle him while he takes over.

 

Then before I can stop myself, I feel the deep need slowly creep up and out of me as I let out a moan.

 

“Mmm....”

 

His tongue is as cool as his skin and he begins to press through parting my lips. I surrender. I am completely lost in the most sensual kiss one could ever have. His hands move slowly to my ass and I feel him pull me closer.

 

I don't hesitate as I do what just feels natural and my hands lace up through his hair and our kiss grows even deeper as needs build between us.

 

I need to breathe and pull back, but he doesn't let me go too far.

Our foreheads rest on one another's, and my heart is thundering in my chest. It feels like it is about to crack my ribs.

 

“I knew it.”

 

I suck my bottom lip in and love that I can taste a hint of him on them.

 

“Knew what?” I whisper.

 

“I knew you tasted perfect.”

 

Robshandmonkey ~


	6. Chapter 6

HERE IS THE WARNING. THIS EDWARD HAS MANY SIDES TO HIS PERSONALITY. HE DOESN'T PURR Like our beloved PURRWARD.

 

 

Up till this point he has been pretty subdued. Then….Bella happened and all the normal rules are out the window..especially when Bella is jailbait. He may let out a fierce snarl, and so just a heads up…yeah I know all my Edwards are pretty pervy..but this one… this one Is LIKELY TO BE THE MOST PERVERTED EDWARD I WILL EVER WRITE.

 

 

HE IS DEMONWARD.

 

 

THERE IS LITTLE FLUFF HERE.

 

T

a

...~.o.~…~T a b o o~...~.o.~…

o

o

EDWARD

I search the library and find nothing of my father's work. I have Emmett searching some of my father's places of business that housed some of the various offices' he has worked out of in the past. I trust Emmett; he is the only one that I will allow out of lockdown.

The reason I trust Emmett so much is because Emmett and I grew up together, and I know him better than anyone else outside of Jasper…who simply is my older brother. The three of us may not be related by blood, we still consider one another brothers.

No one questions our loyalty to the other. We have always had one another's back and at least at one point on more than one occasion we have saved one or the others life.

Emmett is just a hair shorter than my 6'2 frame and his size alone seems to be deterrent enough so that no one would dare fuck with him. However, on more than one occasion some wise ass motherfucker would make the stupid move to challenge him.

Those idiots were just a form of entertainment.

I will not lie and say that we fight fair. In this life, the only thing that is fair is that the Masen/Cullen come out on top.

First.

Foremost

And

Always.

It is a given that any Masen or Cullen that walks into a sit down will usually be the one that delivers the order as to the punishment the violator will get. Nine times out of ten, the sentence for any betrayal, dishonesty, or turning against the family is punishable by death.

Any member of this family that enters into the life has to of proven themselves by following an order from the Boss. I took my first life at the age of fifteen. One of our own had been dabbling in using narcotics and that addiction left him as a vulnerable risk that we could not tolerate.

My father was the one to swear me in after I had followed through with his order. It was the only time I ever killed another man before my "disappearance."

However, when I returned, I pretty much did most all of the orders. The crew just had to clean up the mess…which I never left. They took care of destroying evidence and disposed of any body that was left.

This afternoon, I needed to be with my mother so I gave the order for Emmett to go searching. I didn't expect his surprise.

"What is this about Emmett?"

"This here is Peter. Peter? Sound familiar?"

I eyed up the blonde haired blue eyed guy. He was nervous, no doubt.

"Emmett…I am not in the mood. Who is he?"

"Peter? Allie?"

My nostrils flared.

"Ah…yes, that does ring a bell."

I reached into my jacket pulled out Seth and aimed at his head.

"I really don't want to spill blood today, being that I am burying my father. Although, now it seems I do remember a certain young lady who you met online, only to end up broken-hearted. It was explained to me that you convinced an underage girl to flash her tits from her web cam. But you didn't stop there. No. You thought it was funny to do this and post on your "website" for the world to see. Too bad you didn't realize first that Allie is underage and second that you posting her photo not knowing that you had just screen capped a mafia princess was a huge mistake. You are a very lucky guy Peter. Mainly because, I somehow managed to luckily take control of that photo before it got out.

However, your luck has just run out motherfucker. What do you have to say for yourself?" Using brute strength, I shove Seth into his mouth, but not before I break a couple of teeth in the process.

Emmett yanks him back to sit in a chair.

"So motherfucker, this is what is going to happen, you are going to utter the password to your website, then you are going to sit there like a good boy while I delete and close the account. Then I will give you the opportunity to beg. Beg for you life. I want you to plead and then maybe I will consider leaving your face in tact."

I eye him waiting, narrow my eyes before Emmett chimes in, "Dude password."

"oh….YRUASLUT and I swear she said she was 18. I had no idea she was underage let alone tied to the Cullen family. I swear. I am sorry really."

"Too bad Allie isn't here to hear you say that. But that's okay I will relay the message."

I cock the trigger.

"Please I am sorry."

"I am not." I pull the trigger. Blood sprays both Emmett and myself.

"Fuck! Damn Edward! What the hell couldn't you have warned me?"

My eyes move to Emmett and he is wiping his face. I throw my head back and laugh.

"See fucker, I told you that I can spill blood when it counts. This time it did. That was from Allie."

"Dude the fucker isn't totally dead." Emmett shudders.

"I know. Let him suffer, because you sure as fuck know that Allie suffered when she saw that photo on her friends facebook page titled, another stupid Hoor flashing her shit on a webcam. Now clean this mess up. Get me a fucking towel." I hiss.

So yeah…all of us have taken a life. Some more than others. In this life, death is an everyday occurrence.

I was born with two very different ethnicity. My dominant side is the pure blooded Italian from my father. My mother however is English. My father met her when he went touring Europe before initiating into the Borgata. He almost chose a different life with my mother and almost walked away from his mafia family.

His roots were too firmly planted and Mr. Cullen Senior wouldn't be swayed into excusing him from his obligation to the family.

So…yeah, pure mafia blood ran through my veins.

Well it used to at one time. Now…not so much of it is blood as it is now mixed with some supernatural magical potion.

I have come to refer to it as venom, because well, it's deadly to any human or animal if ingested or injected in the right amount.

If you are wondering what in the hell I am talking about, please allow me to explain.

I am a mafia man. I started out a boy and have become a self-made man. I worked my ass off to prove my loyalties to my father, the family, and the Borgata.

Then one day, while on a business trip for my father, something went very wrong.

It was the first time he allowed me to travel alone. It would also be the last time because on that fateful night that I had barely arrived in Rio. It was just after midnight. It was simply a prearranged meeting to discuss money laundering. I was to meet with this guy who had a strong interest and presence in this town as the good guy. I knew otherwise though.

I picked up a taxi and had the driver take me down to the docks where I was to board my father's yacht.

I had every intention on meeting with this guy Wilson at two am.

I never made it to that meeting and it would be two years before I dared to be around my own fucking family.

That night was a blessing and a curse.

Just as I hit the dock, I felt a strange sensation that told me I was being watched. I pull out Seth and turn around to see a tall male with a petite female. The hair rises on the back of my neck. I realize something is not right with these two.

"Who the fuck are you?"

I never stood a chance. I woke up deep in the rainforest naked with the ice-cold tongue of the female licking from my hip down to my thigh as I lay on the forest floor. I was weaker than fuck and I could do nothing when I felt the male's teeth graze over my inner wrist.

"The fuck?" I managed to yell but I was still so fucking weak.

Then suddenly her ice cold touch wrapped around my cock, and although her touch was like licking a block of dry ice, she somehow had me so fucking erect as she gripped onto me, pumping her fist over me faster than humanely possible. I was being brought to orgasm by her hand while she licked that same pattern over and over again. The moment my body rocked in its release, they tore into my flesh biting and snarling as they sucked the blood from me while my body slowed in a shudder coming down from my orgasm. I almost passed out. I thought for sure that this was the end of my life since I was on the edge of death and darkness started to take over.

Sadly, I could not be more wrong.

I awoke again only to be allowed to live for the next round.

For three days, they repeatedly aroused and drank from me, sometimes taking turns or they would both indulge in me at the same time. I pulled with everything I had to try to escape from them but one arm was tied to the base of a tree at all times. I was so fucking weak and thought I would surely die any day now.

Then one day the female decides she wants to keep me, and a fight ensues between the two. He is insistent that it is too late, that I cannot be turned and then out of nowhere she turned on him. Feral in the sounds that came out of her when he attempted to go for my throat, she tore at the male and shredded his body and piled his strangely twitching parts in a pile before she pulls out a lighter and tosses it into the center as she moves far away.

Before I knew it, I was relocated in an underground cavern. I was bound by some strange sinew from the plants of the forest, and subjected to her feeding frenzy.

The one time she bit into me that was different was the euphoric feeling that washed over me. I could feel the cool venom spread through my veins. I closed my eyes and wished and longed for death. The last time she bit into me she sucked me nearly dry. Then her lips were on mine forcing my own blood back into my mouth with her venom.

My back arches off the floor and my scream could be heard for miles I was sure.

"Shhhh….do you want me to take away the pain young one?"

I would do anything for any relief. Little did I know that her taking away the pain also stole my own innocence. She mounted me and fucked me off and on.

My mother knows that something else happened to me while I was away. She could sense it. She was out for blood, but little did she know that I was turned into a vampire and I committed the ultimate taboo a vampire could do. I killed my own maker. I didn't care about her and why should I? She was no one to me but a leach that stole so much from me.

The one thing I never wanted to lose was my humanity and it was taken from me while the bitch violated me physically and mentally.

"I don't want you to suffer beautiful one. Relax and enjoy the ride." She mewled.

I have never seen so many colors flash before me as I did the first two days. By the third day, she smiled down and murmured something about belonging to her. She fed on me in so many places until I passed out. When I woke up the anger inside of me roared with vindication.

My eyes were so acutely aware of things I had no idea how to explain what I was seeing, and what I was seeing, blew my fucking mind.

"You belong to me young one." She purrs, stalking me like a jungle cat. I hiss in defense upon my awakening. The first thing I see is her eyes, as she appraises me. They glisten and sparkle in a rich blood red and black tone. She tears off her clothes and it was as if I could almost read her mind.

She is going to attempt to mount me as a dog does a bitch again now that I was more compatible with her as far as strength.

Well fuck that!

She approaches with caution but I lash out and snarl. It didn't phase her. My first lesson as a vampire; I am new and I quickly learned that being new meant stronger and faster. Her defensive stance in response to my snapping went ignored. I growl once more in warning when she doesn't heed it. If she so much as came near me thinking she could take what I wasn't willing to give this time, I would do whatever it was I could to deter her.

When she was too close for my liking, something in me snapped. I yanked at the lines that had me bound and stood to defend myself.

My strength stunned me.

My speed amazed me.

My will to survive ruled me.

And I was no longer alone in my own thoughts but it would take months to figure that part out.

Kill her.

Kill her and burn her as she did him!

I had nothing to burn her with, but I could tear her apart and get away from her.

Once I had ended her life, I took off running.

The next two years of my life were the loneliest, angriest, saddest time of my life.

It took me two years to learn to control the thing I had become.

However, there are times, when my control is taken from me.

A prime example would be the day I drank human blood for the first time.

The only human that can fully understand what it is like to have the thirst of a vampire would be a hardcore drug addict.

Our need for blood defines us. Once we consume it, our sexual appetite kicks in. Since I am the only vampire I know of and the other two who are now dead, I go through learning as I go.

My family welcomed me home with open arms, having no idea they invited a vampire into their home. I never explained what happened to me, but my father and Carlisle suspected something was up.

The fact that I failed to age was going to be a serious problem.

They watched me closely. I was on a tight leash. My father questioned my loyalty and I had to reprove to him once again that I was still his son and still a Masen even though his blood did not pulse through me anymore…the tissue I had become was still a Masen.

I returned five years ago. Everyone believes I am twenty five. I know better. I have not aged a day since my change. I think I am almost certain I will remain seventeen forever.

I have not had time to explore the world to see if there are more of my kind out there. I assume they are, but for now, I keep my secret.

I sit here looking around the library at the mess I have made. I drop into the chair and wonder where Bella is at the moment and right then, the door to the library opens quietly and she slinks in tiptoeing walks past me and I sit here, perfectly still. I don't know how I can do such a thing but I can freeze my body in a state of total stillness.

I watch her over the course of the next several hours.

I wonder how long it will take her to realize that I have been here the whole time. Watching her lips move as she reads, the way she twirls the end of her hair.

My fucking God the way she bites that lip.

She gets so absorbed in what she is reading and I watch her suck that sweet little finger in her pouty lips.

Fuck that is just too much. I want to pounce.

When she moves, I allow her to see me.

I want to talk to her. I want to get to know her, but more than anything…deep down something else in me wants to own her.

"How did you...why didn't I...when...wait."

"Edward...how long have you been sitting here?"

"Awhile."

"Awhile?"

"You know, you suck your finger when you read, but more than that, you suck that bottom lip. I bet that lip tastes fucking sinful and delicious…tell me Bella. How good does it taste?"

I want to taste her finger, her lip, her skin, HER.

When her leg lifted just enough to straddle my own legs stretched out under her, I wonder what she is doing…but only for a moment, because when she leans down and when her eyes met mine I felt it.

The heat from between her legs.

I close my eyes and try to stop breathing.

More than anything, I could smell her and I needed to stay in control.

The scent of Bella aroused had me flaring my nostrils in haste.

With Bella now straddled over my lap, I reach out, slide my hand on her hip, and guide her to lower herself down, on the now very prominent part of my body that has risen to the occasion.

I inhale deeper as she moves need in me just wants her. All of her.

I can smell her sex, but that isn't what is getting me so riled up...its part of it but not all.

I can hear her.

I can hear her literally growing wetter.

Fuck.

It is so loud to my sensitive hearing.

Holy fuck...How do I keep my hand from touching something so forbidden?

I need to push her off my lap. I need to be the adult here and say this is wrong.

Why then if it is so wrong...does my body feel like her sitting here is so right?

I give up the fight and just inhale.

I am done for as I give into temptation.

My lips move in to ghost along her throat.

Lick.

Yummy...

My other hand slowly creeps up underneath the hem of her skirt, feeling her hot warm flesh under my fingertips.

Then her hand rests over top of mine.

I hear her heart thundering in her beautiful chest as she lets out a breathy whisper, "You can touch me if you want to."

I maneuver so that I can see her as the heat of her hand, radiates so much warmth over the top of my ice-cold one. I gaze into her eyes now closer than I have been and my God they are a chocolate cherry color and I am captivated by how amazingly bright they are. I just stare at her completely mesmerized and lost to how beautiful I find her to be. I don't ever want to imagine not being able to do this ever again.

I watch them dilate as she studies my face. Her little brow furrows and she looks sort of confused, but fuck me running...she is sooooo aroused, it is comparable to my own state of indecency.

My God what the hell is she doing to me?

"Are you sure about this little girl?" I ask allowing my eyes to lower, while I take in the perfect lines that shape her pouty red lips. Slowly, I lean into her, brush mine over hers softly, teasing her, and smiling lightly as I do.

She hums against my lips, her head nods in approval with the slightest of nods. Her breath out as a hushed whisper.

"Uh huh."

The grin I flash is one of pure mischief and evil. The grin that graces my lips will surely guarantee me a passage straight down to hell, with the thought that burns behind it.

Lead me into temptation...it's so much more fun here.

"Bella…I need you to be one hundred percent sure. Not fifty-seven percent…or ninety-nine percent. My attraction to you is a subject that society deems as taboo—you are the forbidden fruit—it is not accepted in society that someone my age even desire someone of your age. To most everyone out there, the things that you stir within me are so forbidden. Fuck I just know you can feel what you obviously do to me so I am going to ask you again, that way there is no room for error. I really need you to be sure 100 % sure before we cross this line Bella."

"Why?" she asks, her head falls back in reaction to my movements, because I cannot seem to keep from my lips from kissing her sweet skin as they ghost over her throat.

I swear to God this is like the sweetest blood I have ever tasted in the air. To actually feel the warmth of it and savor it as it flows down my throat, that thought leads me in entirely the wrong direction.

Bella's scent is one of the many things that are so alluring about her. That hair, those doe eyes, her shy demeanor, those god forsaken legs.

To a human, I was pretty sure her scent was comparable to the flavor of a divine wine. She lets my lips press against her pulsing throbbing, and sweet smelling artery. I feel my cock harden even more at the scent of her blood just under the surface. I want to taste her so badly. Just one small little nick to savor. I feel myself harden even more and remember that she had asked me a question, awaiting some sort of answer.

I won't lie to her.

"Because you're underage Bella, and society says that one as young as you are far too young to know what you want, and my attraction to you could be taken advantage of by my authority over you. In other words, the world would believe that I forced you into a relationship with me. I however seem to think that you know exactly what you want. You are not that naïve, and I am willing to bet my little beauty, that you know exactly what it is that I want."

I bring my lips to her ear, suck on her lobe, moan in pleasure and murmur further stating my point.

"You know I really want to do bad things with you sweet one, and to you for hours on end. So tell me Bella, do you believe what the rest of the world does? That I am too old for you? That we should not be together? That I am using my authority to control and manipulate you? All you have to do is say so now, and this stops."

Please do not stop me.

She stiffens up, as I look her in the eyes, my thumb rubs softly against her inner thigh, the little furrowed V deepens between her eyes.

"I thought you liked me." Her eyes fall to my chest, the question is left hanging in the air between us.

I half snort, half chuckle out a laugh, move in closer to press my lips to her ear again, and murmur, "I like you far more than I should. The way I like you Bella is nothing short of illegal. You do know that I could get into trouble for wanting you the way I do. For allowing you to crawl onto my lap right now the way we are? The most delicious forbidden fruit surely will damn me to hell. I have already made the decision. As long as I am going to hell, i may as well do it thouroughly."

I watch her expression morph from that slightly worried look, to a half cocky smirk.

"So you are suddenly a law abiding citizen and all that?" She quips.

"I always abide by the law." I grin, spewing the outright lie. I don't admit that…not yet anyway.

Her eyes slowly close, and to my surprise she moans out a little when I realize that I haven't stopped exploring under her skirt with my fingers.

"You are such a bad liar." She regains her composure and giggles.

"Hmmm…usually I get away with lying. Are you telling me it's not working this time?" I tease playfully.

"Ohhhh." Her voice is a long drawn out breathy whisper in reaction to my touch.

"How does that feel?" I knead her thigh with my hands, moving slowly up closer to the inside of her thighs.

"Oh….mmm…Edward?"

"Yes beautiful?"

"More please."

"More what?" I goad her.

All her inhibitions seem to leave, as her legs fall open wider. The feeling of her as she is rubbing up against my erection, while my fingers caress her inner thighs has me so fucking excited.

I cannot believe what she is doing to me.

I am a fucking sick pervert for loving on this girl the way I do, but I can't seem to control it. I cannot believe what she has managed to do to me.

The reality strikes me as I hold her knowing that what I am doing is not okay.

This is wrong.

So fucking wrong, yet I cannot seem to find it in me to care though.

Fuck it!

Claim it!

Own it for eternity!

"Fuck baby, your thighs are the warmest and softest I have ever felt. Damn, I love these long legs of yours little girl, and you smell so sinfully delicious too. You are the worst and the best kind of temptation."

"I love the way you smell too." She half whispers in a moan from my touch.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She replies, and I gaze at her when she flashes me a little shy smile. It is fucking adorable.

"Such a naughty girl…what do you want from me Bella?"

"You…Your hand is so cold but it feels so good."

"I am sorry." I start to pull them away.

"For what?"

I curse under my breath.

"Bella…I don't have to touch…"

Her lips crash into mine and she whimpers as she pushes her hot little tongue into my mouth working it to find my own. I let her play with it for a moment savoring the taste of her and enduring the pain of her kiss.

It is really fucked up that a kiss can burn this way.

I quickly forget about that pain only to endure the next one she brings on when I feel her hips gyrate in a circle right over my hard as steel cock; I do not hesitate to push her skirt up further now. I know she is all for this.

I need to see her.

All of her.

Naked under me.

The need is so strong; I don't even bother to ask for permission.

I should have. However, that thought diminishes quickly, when my eyes look down to take in the beauty of her white cotton panties and the way they are so tight against her pussy.

"Jesus." I breathe out. I am sure she is in need of some sort of release as they darker the wetter she gets. I grip her hip with one hand and push my own hips up to give her the friction she is searching for. I am sure she will come fucking hard if I let her keep rubbing against my cock still blocked by a pair of jeans. I am not so sure I will be able to keep from exploding myself.

"That's so fucking hot Bella, does that feel good?" I ask.

"Uh huh." She is panting now.

"Hang on let me help you a little." I move my hands up, pushing her skirt up, shifting to move my cock so she can rub up against it, making direct contact with her clit.

"Look down Bella, do you see how fucking excited you are?"

She wiggles her hips in a circle, starts a motion that has her blatantly dry humping my denim covered cock.

The movement of her body has me curious as she seems to shift in an odd movement. I begin to wonder and dare to even voice my concern. There is no harm in asking, so I do.

"Bella have you ever come before?"

"What do you mean?"

I pause and gape at her for a moment before I speak again. "Jesus don't fucking tell me that you are that fucking innocent." God if my heart beat right now it would be flying like hers.

"Edward….I just know this feels so good..so don't stop…please."

Her breathing picks up, and my question is all but forgotten. I know this has to feel pretty amazing to her, but when she grabs onto my biceps tight, her hips grind down into me. I can sense now that she is getting closer to an orgasm.

This cannot be good. I mean fuck she is practically attacking me with the heat of her pussy against the denim of my jeans. I cannot stop her knowing how this feels really good to her, and this is obviously her first time.

Then she nearly shatters my control when she presses her lips to my ear and lets out a moan and makes a fucking request!

"Oh God Edward…It feels just…please, can I move faster?"

I lean in and smile.

"Fuck it. I don't care how wrong this is! You are so fucking sexy and I want to teach you how to feel good." I grip her hips and lift my hips to meet up slightly, while I push her down against me.

So fucking hot down there.

"Go slow Bella, I promise since you can only experience the first time once sweetheart, let me get you there. Look at me and don't close your eyes because I really want to see that first orgasm in those beautiful eyes. It's either that or you can watch with me, because I have every intention of watching you soak these sexy little panties."

"Oh…god."

I push up and pull her down along my length.

"Fuck I want to do everything to you." I groan out as my need reaches ridiculous levels.

"Mmmm…oh…oh…yeah."

"Yeah? That's it beautiful girl." I let one hand rub her inner thigh, I then bring my index finger just under the edge of her panties, and let the back of my finger rub the smooth hot skin.

"Fuck…you are bare." Jesus that's so hot.

"Bare?"

"Yes Bella bare as in smooth, waxed, shaved?"

She flushes then gasps when the back of my finger barely grazes her protruding little clit. Fucking Christ if it didn't grow harder with the swipe of my finger, I imagine her bucking her hips hard right against my mouth and I know that at some point, I have to taste her in the purest form I can get of her.

"God that's amazing!" she gasps.

"You think that feels good?" I tease.

"Yes!"

"I could do something really good baby girl. You wanna feel it?"

"Yes please." She tries to rub against my erection and I pause a moment.

I move in to nibble her ear and whisper.

"Will you show it to me? I promise to make it feel really fucking good, come on baby show me."

"What do you want me to do?" she looks around bashfully as the color rushes up to her cheeks.

Fuck, I want to lick every inch of her.

"Fuck! We cannot do this here. I do not know what I was thinking. This is crazy. First…you need to get up off me." I groan.

"What?"

"The fucking cameras!" I stand up and set her down to adjust myself.

"Bella, go upstairs two more floors, second door on the right, but wait at least five minutes before you leave this room."

I step out of the range of the lens and crook my finger to call her to me. She does not hesitate and fuck, I love that!

"Come here beautiful girl." I reach up and cradle her face in my palms. "Just a little taste to hold me over." I lock lips with her and she parts her lips, our kiss deepens and her warm body is pressing against me.

God I love how warm she is. God I want to hover over her completely naked. I pull back and look at her.

 

"I really like this outfit. Remember five minutes, but only if you're sure you want to do this."

She smiles bashfully as I kiss her nose and make my way to the door. I look back and decide I need to get out of here before I throw her on the floor and pop her cherry right here under the cameras and in front of everyone. I move swiftly towards the office. Thankfully, no one is here. I pull up the program on my father's laptop and find the footage of us in the Library.

I watch it and smile to myself. Her lower half is frantic to get some friction as she tries to rub up against me.

I save the video and email it to myself, and then I delete the footage.

I reset the location and wait for her to pass the lens when she reaches the third floor. She does exactly as I ask not stopping once along the way. Most everyone in the house is in the kitchen and dining room. I delete the footage of her entering my bedroom, pull the laptop cord and grab it as I make my way upstairs.

I am surprised not one person is lurking in the shadows to jump out and stop me along the way. It is a blessing really, as I open the door walk in, shut it and lock it. When I turn around, she is standing here in front of my bed. Her heart is pounding and she shuffles from foot to foot.

My eyes fall to her tiny little feet and I realize she doesn't have shoes on.

I set the laptop down on my desk and walk over to her. I know this is insane. It isn't as if I can really do anything with her. I mean fuck I could break her in half.

I reach out and let the back of my hand brush along her warm cheek.

"You're still sure?" I ask not sure if I can do this myself.

I want to.

Oh God, how I want to…maybe…just…

Her hands slide up my chest and she tilts her head. "You are still so cold."

"Then warm me up." I pull her over to the chair in my room and sit down pulling her back into my lap the way we were a moment ago downstairs.

"Now where were we?" I lean in to kiss her.

Her lips lift in a small smile, her eyes alight, "You were touching me." She whispers.

"Ah…I do believe like this." I slip my finger into the edge of her panties.

"Jesus...fuck you are so excited for this aren't you?" I rub her slit with the back of my finger and grind up against her ass as she is now sitting on my cock.

An image of me picking her up by her tiny waist and impaling her sweet tight ass over my cock plays out in my dirty mind.

"God you are bringing out the beast in me you naughty little girl…fuck Bella the images of the things I want to do to you are downright twisted."

She hums and I do what I set out to do from the start. I have to see her. I need it.

"Sweetheart…I wanna see what I know has to be the most beautiful thing ever. Show me. Show me how wet and swollen it is because you want me to play with you."

I kiss her and move my lips over to her ear. "Now this is what you are going to do, you are going to slide your finger down here, and then I want you to slide it in under the edge of your panties with mine. Then I need you to hook that little finger in and pull these panties to the side. I will hold your legs open wide and I want you to put your other hand back on my leg to balance on, just make sure you hold those panties out of the way. I know you want to show me little girl as much as I want to see you...god you are driving me fucking insane."

"Edward…."

"Don't fucking tease me. You want to show me as much as I want you too. Show me." I taunt her.

I watch fascinated when that bottom lip is sucked on and her hand slowly hooks her panties and she pulls it to the side.

My eyes fall down to the sweetest pussy I have ever seen all spread out for me.

A string of her arousal is running from the edge of her panties to her sweet wet lips.

"Oh my fucking God…that is the prettiest most perfect thing I have ever seen."

My eyes dart up to her and back down before I move in to kiss her in the mean time. I become totally unfocused in my own need and my grip on the front of her panties doesn't last because I need these fucking things off her right now. I don't even have any control over my reaction to her. One moment is all it took for me to lose control.

I move in to whisper in her ear, "Rub that swollen sensitive little nub with your finger Bella" Her face floods with color. My throat lights up and I swallow and hiss out at her,

"No way, you can't be all bashful now sweetheart…I need you to touch it. Come on Bella you know you wanna touch it. I won't do anything else unless you go first."

The minute her hand was away from the fabric, my hand tore at the flimsy cotton. In my frenzy of need to have her bare for me, I flip her so she is sitting/laying back in the chair while I am on my knees in front of her now.

"I need you to trust me. Can you do that?" I don't look down at her just yet. It will kill me to.

She nods.

"Relax little one." I lift her leg and lay it over the arm of the chair and do the same with the other one, and sit back on my heels and let my eyes take her in.

"Motherfuck!"

My body starts to shake. My mouth floods with venom. A need so deep down inside of me wants me to tear off my jeans and pierce her with my cock. My hands grip the feet of the chair and I yank it forward. Her pussy is right fucking here splayed out for me to do whatever the fuck I want to it.

Her hips wiggle.

And I smile.

"Baby wants it touched doesn't she?"

"Edward please."

"Oh fuck that is the sweetest sound ever. Listen to you beg for me to do naughty things to you. Come on little girl tell me what you want me to do to make it stop aching to be touched?"

I barely touch her clit with my fingertip, pull it back, and literally watch her drool out more wetness.

"Fuck yeah you are so fucking made for me."

"Edward please I need to feel it."

"Feel what?"

"You…your hand on me."

Her hand moves to touch herself. I make the decision that either I am willing to go all the way with her, or I will only go so far. The question is…how much I can control the thing that I have become deep down inside of me and not break her.

Her finger rubs along her slit and the sight has me drooling in my jeans.

"Fuck listen to you so wet and mewling." I reach out take her wrist and bring it up to my lips. I suck her right off the tip of her finger and know this is it. She will walk out of this room tomorrow sore and owned.

My only concern is how she will react to the fact that I am going to fucking steal her cherry and she isn't even aware it will be taken by one controlling fucking vampire that she will never escape from.

If I claim her virginity, there is no way in fuck she is ever walking away from this house or from me.

"Bella…I want you so bad. You need to understand something before anything else happens between us."

"Oh Edward….pleaseeeee…we can talk later, this feels amazing. Whatever you need to say tell me later, God please."

I drop my forehead to her knee. Her scent is right here swirling in the air around me. My mind and body are conflicted. Is it too late?

It is too late. I want what I want.

"Bella…if I give you what you want…you have to give me what I want."

"Anything." She breathes.

"You really shouldn't have said that." I smile the wickedest smile I can manage.

Now she is breathless underneath me, lying back on my bed.

"How did you do that?" Her eyes are wide, as she looks around stunned by my speed.

Oh little girl...it's just one of many things I can do for you.

To you.

With you.

"Does it matter?" I unfasten my jeans and allow her to see the want from my eyes. Using my index finger, I trace an artery down her throat until I sit back on my heels.

I reach out and pull the front of her dress open to expose her to me. Fuck the buttons I want this off her right now, wasting no time as I tear down the front of it. The denim is no match for me as I yank it hard, opening to expose every inch of her. I stare in awe at so much of her pale flesh exposed to me. I lower my mouth to the front of her bra, bite into the clasp and snarl as I tear it from her, shoving it aside. My reaction is all feral as I growl at the sight of her tits.

"Perfect."

I keep my eyes on hers. "Watch me. Watch me make your pussy want more." And so it begins. I swirl my tongue around her hard puffy nipple, teasing and taunting it. Making her arch and want for it to be touched, licked, sucked, maybe even bitten.

She gasps in a sound that is clearly one of pleasure, while her fingers thread through my hair. I groan and suck hard alternating my attention from one to the other.

"God I want to bury every inch of me into you, I can feel it Bella. You want it too baby? You want me deep inside of you, because fuck I want to bury myself there!"

"Yes! God yes…anything I will take anything you give me." her cries sound desperate.

"Feel me?" I press my hips into hers with more of my weight behind it.

"Oh God yes." She moans as I position my hands on each side of her head lower my body down to press against her harder and move my hips in a circle before I quickly thrust upwards rubbing on her needy lower lips.

"You want to feel all of me?" I ask again.

"Yes." Her eyes are hooded, her desire is clear.

"Reach inside of my jeans and touch me, then maybe I will give you what you want."

Her eyes widen and I smile down on her, baiting her.

"You know you want to touch it. It wants you to so fucking bad baby. Warm me up little girl. I promise to give you the world if you let me claim what is between these beautiful fucking legs."

Her hips lift up, she grinds into my erection, holding nothing back.

"Come on Bella bring your hand to the top of my jeans, slip it inside, wrap your hand around me. I am pretty sure it will be introducing itself before you get it out of my pants."

I watch her hand glide along my abs and she twists her wrist to position it better before she makes the move that leads her to the promise land.

I cannot help but react by crying out in shock which quickly shifts to outright desire. "Oh fuck your hand is so fucking warm…I can feel it already."

I crash my lips into hers as I kiss her deep, when the warmth of her hand fills the inside of my pants, I am sure that I have died and gone to heaven. It is the best burn and the heat of her palm grips me all the way around.

"Oh baby…so good grab as tight as you want." I push my hips forward, only to feel her pump her fist around my throbbing cock for the first time.

"Again." I demand and she does in sync with my own thrusts.

"It's so cold." She breathes out

"Yes but you warm me up so fast. Feel it?"

She nods.

I can feel the heat of her palm warming my cock up, and imagine what her pussy would do to it.

Fuck her.

Claim her.

Fuck her harder and make her ours.

Oh God how I want to.

"Push them off my hips and I want those legs wrapped around me, but don't you dare push me into you. We do this my way. I get to feel the pleasure of you giving into me. I know you are anxious but in order for us to do this, we need to go slow at first. I want your hands in my hair, you mouth pleading for me and those sweet nipples hard against my chest."

"I have never…" she trails off.

"I know little girl, and I am going to be the one to teach you. This is me teaching you little girl, but I have a few rules we need to get clear. You will not sleep with anyone else but me and after tonight so much is going to change, do you understand me?"

"Uh huh." She nods but there is confusion behind her eyes.

"No Bella, this isn't an agreement you take lightly. I am going to take over the role and become your newly appointed foster parent. I will no longer allow anyone but me to be in control of you."

The thought of taking Bella away from the Stanley's excites me.

"The only thing you need to worry about is you. I will handle the Stanley's because I won't allow you to ever return to their home ever again. So I will ask you one more time, Are you 100 % sure you want your first time to be with me?"

I know without a doubt that I am ready for every tight fucking inch of her.

"Tell me!"

I slip my tongue out and trace her lips whispering as I do, "Say you want to be mine and I will make it happen."

© Robshandmonkey~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading!


End file.
